


Nearness

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Riley and Whistler can't be seen together, but their feelings don't simply vanish.





	Nearness

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Discord back in January and forgot to put it here. Inspired by a drawing from merionees.

John leaned their foreheads together. Harold felt the flutter of John's eyelashes closing, and set his own jaw.

"You mustn't...we can't do this now." Even as he spoke, his gaze was drawn to the nearness of John's lips. He could easily tilt up his chin and capture them, as he had done many times before. But even being in the same room could mean death to the man he loved. Their covers had to be preserved.

John didn't try to argue the point. He just breathed in slowly through his nose, as though drawing strength from the proximity alone.


End file.
